


you mean the world (but the world means more)

by mozarteel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monster Hunters, Mythology References, i have no idea how to tag this, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozarteel/pseuds/mozarteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there is a man.</p>
<p>(There is a monster.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you mean the world (but the world means more)

**Author's Note:**

> for [ygoshipolympics](http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/) round four, [prompt: victory + challenge: bitter]
> 
> maybe one day i'll actually write canonverse shunyuu but that day is not today

Once upon a time, there is a man.

(There is a monster.)

 

* * *

 

Shun doesn’t know what the creatures are, or where they come from. All he knows is that they’re made of darkness and shadows, of sharp claws and teeth, of hot breath and harsh growls. That they’re born of fear and thirst for the blood of humans. They come in all shapes and sizes, some more animal-like, four-limbed, reminding him of stories about feral animals from times past. Others close enough to resemble human form, could be mistaken as one from a distance, if not for their elongated limbs and tall, stretching bodies, their blank, empty stretches of skin for faces.

He doesn’t care. They’re all mindless monsters anyway, existing only to destroy and be destroyed by humans in return.

He swings a sword – it arcs downwards, follows the movement of his hand, sharp and deadly – at a huge, wolf-like figure lunging for his throat. With a slash at the creature’s neck, it drops to the ground, its detached head rolling away from him. He twists, thrusts the sword at another monster jumping towards him from behind, feeling satisfied when it gives a pained cry and keels over, unmoving.

The rest of the pack of monsters surrounding him hesitate when they see him defeating their teammates with practical ease. One of them – the largest one, possibly the leader of the pack – growls threateningly at him. Shun tenses, preparing for another round of battle, but it turns around and retreats into a nearby forest, the rest of the pack following behind. He breathes a sigh of relief, isn’t foolish enough to follow the creatures, even with a massive reward for their heads.

He turns his gaze on the two dead creatures at his feet. Already, they’re dissolving, melting into puddles of black sludge, leaving nothing but traces of blood on his sword and two dark spots on the ground, the only proof that he’s slain these monsters. _Shadow-creatures_ , people whisper the name of these wretched beings to their children, tucked safely in their beds at night. _Horrible monsters, the lot. Pray that one doesn’t find you, child_.

When Shun returns to the crowded tavern where he lives among others who hunt the so-called shadow-creatures – _hunter_ , he catches hushed talks between several bar patrons, pointing discreetly at him – there is a man waiting.

 

* * *

 

“I need your help,” the man, who introduces himself as Sakaki Yuuya, begins. “There’s this place I need to reach, far away from here, for reasons. I hear that you can help me with that.” He looks at Shun, eyes bright and hopeful; and isn’t that strange, how someone can have eyes that bright in this ruined wasteland surrounded by dreadful things?

Something in Shun’s heart clenches at the look in this man’s eyes. For some reason, it feels like he’s met Sakaki Yuuya before, somehow.

He ponders into his drink, paid for by Yuuya with what appear to be _actual gold coins_ ; Shun boggles at the sight. It appears that money won’t be an issue for Yuuya, and he’s already assured Shun that he will be paid handsomely after they’ve successfully reached their destination.

“Where?” he asks, a bit sharper than necessary, because no one is foolish enough to make a promise to a random stranger – or a familiar-looking one – without at least knowing what it will cost them, what the specifics are, in this world.

Yuuya brightens up, pleased that Shun isn’t outright rejecting the request. He grins, calls for another round of drinks, to celebrate – or butter Shun up, more likely. Gazes into Shun’s eyes, as if he has nothing to fear, when many others avoid Shun and his burning anger, his general unpleasantness. Yuuya speaks, “North.”

_North._

He agrees.

 

* * *

 

Nobody has set foot in the Northern region for centuries, ever since the first creatures appeared there in an unstoppable wave of chaos and destruction, death on its tail.

“North, huh,” Gongenzaka comments when Shun goes to explain to his associates – other hunters living in the tavern – that he’ll be taking a trip with a traveller soon and will be gone for a while. “Isn’t that where you were from?”

(A flash of darkness, a scream, there is something he’s forgetting–)

“Yeah,” he answers. Doesn’t offer any explanation for why he’s agreeing so easily to a stranger's request. Gongenzaka doesn’t ask either, which Shun is secretly grateful for, because he doesn’t want to explain to a colleague on why he’s willing to follow a random stranger to a dangerous region. Perhaps to Gongenzaka, Shun is strong and competent enough to watch over himself and a traveller, so he’s not worried about them.

They leave the tavern early in the morning, with dewdrops under their boots, the sun slowly rising from its sleep, and the chirping of birds accompanying their departure.

 

* * *

 

This is a secret, hidden from absolutely anyone who knows him, and from everyone else who doesn’t.

Shun doesn’t remember his own childhood.

He assumes he had a family, once, when times were peaceful and no horrifying nightmare creatures roamed the earth. He just barely recalls someone – a sister, perhaps, or a childhood friend – arguing with him about random topics, as siblings and friends often do. All he remembers, when he searches deep into the shallow pool that is his memories, is waking up in a town at the northernmost part of the Northern region amidst screaming and a wave of panicked townspeople. All he recalls is the feeling of _pain_ in his chest, blood streaking his hair from a head injury, and the scarring image of a shadow-creature jumping over his still-dazed body at a terrified woman, ripping into her with sharp teeth and claws.

This is his first memory.

 

* * *

 

They travel for miles, for days, across meadows and rivers, through thick forests and over tall mountains. 

Yuuya talks, mostly. About his request – he needs to reach a place located deep inside the forests of the Northern region, and unfortunately, that place is _brimming_ with monsters. He knew that it’ll be too dangerous for him to travel alone, and so after asking around, heard some stories about an extremely skilled – _not to mention very handsome_ , Yuuya teases – hunter who might be willing to accompany him for the right payment. Shun scoffs at the too-obvious praises, but the fluttery feeling in his heart when Yuuya refers to him as _handsome_ lingers for a long while.

He doesn’t understand the feeling. He’s only been acquaintanced with this man for a few days.

Yuuya asks about his life too. Nothing too personal as they’ve only known each other for a short time, simply questions like _where are you from_ and _how long have you been a hunter_ and _are you sure you’re fine with accompanying me_ , questions to alleviate their boredom as they walk and to fill the empty silence between them.

Shun answers them one by one, strangely – but it has always been strange, ever since he laid eyes on Yuuya – charmed by the man’s curiosity about his life. He replies with _I came from the North but I think you already knew that, since you asked for me at the tavern_ and _about ten years_ and _it’s fine, I wouldn’t accept your request if I didn’t want to_.

He doesn’t ask for the _real_ reason Yuuya feels the need to travel North, for Yuuya’s aim after they arrive at the place he speaks about, even if he _is_ intrigued. In return, Yuuya beams at him like he’s grateful, launches into another inquiry about – of all things – Shun’s favourite animal.

 

* * *

 

There is a man, sitting in front of a burning campfire all by himself under the pale moonlight, wearing a worn cloak of night and darkness over his shoulders. The man owns a sheathed sword at his side, removed from its place on his belt. Shadows flicker around him, creating an illusion of wings on his back. The sight is alarming on its own, Shun thinks.

The man blinks, once, twice, and quirks his lips when he sees them approaching him cautiously. After all, no man (no human) will be found wandering alone in a forest at night, even with years of combat skills on their backs.

“Hello,” the man greets them calmly, tilting his head a bit in acknowledgement. “Would you like to join me? You must be very tired, after all that walking.”

Shun is about to refuse, prepares himself for a sudden attack and a battle, or to drag Yuuya away from this mysterious man who might not be a man at all. Yuuya chimes in before he can do any of those things. “We’d rather not, but thank you for the offer.” To Shun’s bewilderment, he bends a little to bow to the man.

That… is unusual for Yuuya, who is always relaxed and informal with Shun. For some reason, Yuuya is treating this man with respect. And yet there’s wariness in his posture, tension lining his back as the man focuses on him. The man’s calm gaze turns piercing as his eyes move back and forth between Yuuya and Shun.

“Hm,” the man mutters, and Shun really wishes for him to stop staring at Shun with that sharp, knowing look in his eyes. It’s making him anxious, for some unknown reason. It feels a bit like being punched in the gut.

“How about a short rest, then?” The man offers, after what seems like an eternity of analysing them both. “I promise I won’t try to convince you to join me, just yet.”

Beside him, Yuuya relaxes a bit. There’s still tension remaining around his shoulders, but he smiles politely and says, “That would be appreciated.”

The man tilts his head again, a clear invitation for them to sit down across the campfire with him. After a moment's hesitation, Yuuya takes a seat across the man, Shun following along behind him. He’s not too worried by the possibility that this man will suddenly attack them, though, because Yuuya seems to know what he’s doing in regards to this mysterious man, and Shun believes in him. Also, the man has a glint in his eyes that most definitely means he’s amused, for whatever reason.

A pressing silence falls between them.

Yuuya appears reluctant to chat while the man seems content to stare at them all night, so Shun somehow finds himself talking to break the silence. He speaks vaguely about their travels, because he still doesn't trust strange men who sit by themselves in a dark forest at night - tells the man about how they’re two travellers who’re heading North for a journey. The man frowns at this information.

“You shouldn’t go there,” he advises. “It’s very dangerous. Even death doesn’t visit that place.” Which is a bit dramatic, in Shun’s opinion, but he’s not going to say that out loud.

“We’ll take our chances, but thank you for the warning,” Yuuya replies, still respectful, still with that tension in his voice and along his back. Shun wants to ask, but doesn’t want to do so in front of this odd man and his oddly knowing gaze.

The man hums, adding another log of firewood to the burning pile in front of him. “Up to you, then.” He nods briefly, and Yuuya takes this as a sign that he’s allowing them to leave.

Shun has never seen a man stand up faster than Yuuya just does, as if the ground beneath him is a portal to the underworld itself. The man rises with them, places a hand on Yuuya’s left arm - gently, but there’s power in his grip - and pulls him aside to have a short conversation away from Shun. He doesn’t intend to eavesdrop, but he _is_ curious, both about the man and Yuuya himself. Yuuya, who is a mystery to Shun. Who feels strangely familiar, even though Shun is sure they’ve never meet before.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” the man whispers, eyes intense. Yuuya, looking serious all of a sudden, hisses back, “It’s not a _game_ to me.”

The man lets go of Yuuya’s arm, giving him a penetrating stare. Sighs and shakes his head as Yuuya stumbles away from him towards Shun. As they leave the campsite, he calls, one last time. “I hope you know what you’re doing, hunter!”

Shun pauses. He hasn’t told the man that he is a hunter, wants to know what the man means, but Yuuya is already grabbing his wrist and dragging him away with an unreadable look on his face.

“Who _was_ that?” Shun inquires later, after they have travelled a distance away from the odd man and his cloak of night and darkness.

Yuuya glances at him, more relaxed now that they’re far away from the man. “That, Kurosaki,” he answers, with a small twist of his lips, “is the one they call Death.”

 

* * *

 

There are many more encounters, strange creatures that they cross paths with during their journey North. A boy with a penchant for sweets and two fox tails sprouting from his behind – a _kitsune_ , he recalls from late nights spent reading dusty old journals in the tavern. A terrifying woman with an alarming army of cats behind her – Yuuya later tells him that she is a goddess from far away, searching for a place to stay and rest.

But the one who interests Shun the most is his travelling companion, bright-eyed and still looking so familiar to him. He wonders if Yuuya had been a childhood friend, once, and if he’s forgotten Shun too. He wonders if Yuuya _does_ recognise him but decides not to say anything. There is a strange look on Yuuya’s face sometimes, when he stares at Shun while he thinks Shun isn’t paying attention, a mixture of sadness and fondness and barely-hidden relief.

He does notice, however, the way Yuuya sometimes looks as if he’s about to spill an important secret to Shun, or perhaps a confession. The way Yuuya’s eyes run over his lean form, hot and hungry and utterly tender, leaving him breathless in their wake.

 

* * *

 

This is a secret, one that is a mystery to Shun.

He has a scar, located inches from his heart. He doesn’t remember getting it, but assumes it’s one of the injuries he suffered at the same time he lost his memories. Perhaps a horrible event had occurred in his past, one that will change his perspective about himself and the world, if he finds out. He assures himself that he has no wish to regain his lost memories, content with his life as a hunter and the few companions he has in his small world. He tells himself that he doesn’t wish to remember, at all.

This is a lie. He dreams of _monsters_ and _warmth_ and _pain_ , and wishes to know what it all means.

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever heard of Typhon?” Yuuya asks one day, as they stop to rest beside a small stream.

Shun frowns. The name seems familiar, but he can’t _(remember)_ recall where he’s heard the name before. Maybe from some hunters who stopped by to spend the night at the tavern? He shakes his head, certain that Yuuya will tell him more.

Yuuya doesn’t disappoint. “They say it’s the one who’s responsible for the creation of all the shadow-creatures. That it wants to destroy humanity. They say it’s–” And here he pauses, glances at Shun. There is fear, somehow, in his eyes. “They call it the father of monsters.”

He blinks in confusion, wondering where Yuuya is going with this information. Yuuya continues, a distant look on his face. “But I heard that it’s dead. That a hunter killed it, ten years ago. I wonder if that’s true.”

Shun shrugs. “Why does it matter? It’s still just a monster, anyway.”

There is a heartbeat. And then, in the quietest voice he’s ever heard from the usually energetic man, Yuuya says, “It’s not.” He gives Shun a sharp look, freezes him in his place with that strange glint – sadness and relief, in equal measure – he has in his eyes, sometimes.

“I’m– It’s not just a monster. I refuse to believe it’s just a monster.”

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there is a monster.

(And there is a man.)

 

* * *

 

Hidden deep inside a thick and dark forest – so dark there’s no light entering the woods, so thick you can become lost in it forever, they say – next to a tall mountain cliff, located in the northernmost part of the Northern region, lies a tower. Old and abandoned, moss growing between the cracks along the building’s wall, yet it still stands strong and high, reaching into the sky.

They reach the building after walking for what seems like weeks, dodging and fighting shadow-creatures along the way. Yuuya is surprisingly skillful with a sword – _I trained a lot_ , he grumbles when Shun raises an eyebrow at the multiple spots of black sludge around him that used to be dangerous creatures with sharp teeth – but in this world, everyone has at least some basic skills in using weapons, so it’s not too peculiar.

(He asks impassively why Yuuya even needed his help, when he’s such a good swordsman. Yuuya laughs and doesn’t answer.)

Behind him, Yuuya sighs in relief. Shun turns around, questioning. “Is this the place?”

Yuuya nods, Walks past him to reach the plain-looking entrance to the tower: a wooden door, ancient and heavy. It creaks loudly as Yuuya pushes it open, sending dust and cobwebs flying. Shun almost hears a screech, a monster’s cry, but that’s _(not possible)_ normal, there’re probably more of those shadow-creatures living in this old tower, and he keeps himself alert, prepared for any sudden encounter.

Wordlessly, Yuuya beckons for Shun to follow, leads him to the staircases, cold things made of stones, of age and fear.

There is something timeworn, something old and powerful about this place. He shivers unconsciously, shuffles a bit closer to Yuuya. He may be a hunter, but he has to admit that this place is giving him the creeps.

_Tap, tap, tap,_ their footsteps go. Yuuya is still silent, still leading him along the staircases. He sees doors lining the stairs, and once makes a move to push one open, to see the room behind it, but Yuuya stops in his tracks, obviously wanting Shun to continue walking. Shun hesitates, because it seems like the door is _(calling)_ hiding something interesting, but he continues to follow Yuuya.

He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t turn around, he doesn’t reach out to grab Shun’s wrist and pull him along, but he keeps walking. Utterly convinced that when they reach their destination – wherever that is inside this place – Shun will be behind him.

Shun wants to call Yuuya’s name, to ask questions – but something in his mind tells him _(not yet)_ that he should wait for Yuuya to speak on his own, to explain on his own terms.

Round and round the stairs they go, higher and higher into the tower, until they reach the end of the staircases, and a single wooden door. Yuuya stops, steps aside to let Shun stand in front of the door, waiting. It’s plain, just like every other door in this building, and yet Shun feels as if it’s important, as if something is hanging on by a fragile thread here, as if he’ll finally _(remember)_ understand Yuuya – energetic, kind, cheerful Yuuya with that bittersweet look in his eyes when he thinks Shun isn’t looking (but he always is) – if he pushes the door open.

He pushes it.

They’ve reached the rooftop.

Dull moonlight shines upon them, reflecting off the pale marble floor, engulfing them in its eerie light. The wind blows. Shun shivers in response to the cold. In anticipation, too. Something crucial is about to happen; he can sense it, feel it in his bones, in his heart.

Yuuya walks across the empty roof of the skyscraper. Stares at Shun, impossibly fond, from the other side of the rooftop.

“We’re finally here,” he says, calm, his face devoid of emotion.

“Yuuya?” Shun calls, because the man is acting downright bizarre right now.

Yuuya exhales. Slowly walks back and forth, appreciating his surroundings. “It’s been a while since I was here. The last time was ten years ago,” he muses.

Ten years?

Shun tracks Yuuya’s movements as he goes back and forth across the floor, tries to focus _(remember)_ , because there’s something important here, about this moment. Something he’s missing. Something Yuuya is trying to tell him.

Something–

Yuuya chuckles, but it’s different from his usual ones. It sounds humourless, empty. And yet he’s still gazing at Shun with that impossibly fond look on his face. “You’ve really forgotten, haven’t you?”

Shun scrunches his eyebrows in frustration. Well, _obviously_ , because he doesn’t understand anything about Yuuya’s current behaviour and this scenario right now.

But, this place. This place seems familiar too. Everything about this feels familiar, from the tower to the full moon perching over their heads to Yuuya, standing across him on the rooftop _(the battleground)_. He ponders, briefly, on why it feels like everything – this tower, this setting, _Yuuya_ – is calling to him, asking him to _(remember)_ understand.

“This used to be a monster’s home, you know,” Yuuya says, giving Shun that strange look – sad and fond – he has sometimes, when he thinks Shun isn’t noticing. “And yet, I’ve never thought of him as just a monster.”

And Yuuya smiles, utterly charming, soft and heartbreaking, a glimpse of determination and strength in his eyes. Shun’s breath hitches in his throat, because he’s finally, _finally_ aware of who this man is.

A puzzling traveller who feels strangely familiar. A close friend – and something more – who argues for a monster. A hunter, leading his prey – but no, Yuuya doesn’t consider him _prey_ , or simply a monster – back to its own home.

_Oh._

Something slides into place, in his mind. A memory, perhaps, or a reminder of times gone by. A warning for what’s about to happen.

He understands. He remembers now.

A time when he wasn’t in this form, when there were scales instead of skin adorning his body, when his name was whispered in fear by humans and gods alike. A battle with a hunter – a friend, or maybe something more – ten years ago. He remembers growing tired of the humans, of their dullness, their greed and cruelty. How he raged as they hunted and destroyed his wonderful creatures, vicious and harmless ones alike. How they invaded his forest, leaving ashes and smoke, dead creatures in their wake. His plans to unleash a wave of dark creatures – after all, he was their master – on the earth.

Yuuya – the hunter, _something more_ , younger than he is now – trying to stop him, but a monster’s rage is endless and all-consuming, destroying everything in its path.

And so the hunter slays the monster, or so the story goes.

“Will you come with me?” The man, the hunter, asks in the present, snapping Shun out of his memories. Yuuya’s face returns to its calmness, but his eyes are gleaming with joy – he must’ve realised that Shun has finally remembered his (their) past. Shun shakes his head.

“I can’t.”

Yuuya hums thoughtfully, as if he’s expected this answer. Still looking pleasant, still with the form of an unsuspecting, harmless traveller. But there is a glint in his eyes, sharp and watchful. The monster part of Shun shivers in his mind, recalling how dangerous Yuuya had been in their last battle. “Then you know what I must do,” Yuuya adds.

Shun nods, once. A small, sharp jerk of his head. For Yuuya to go as far to hunt him – who is a human now somehow, and a _hunter_ for extra irony – down, he must desire to conclude their unfinished business from ten years ago.

Yuuya is silent, looking at him with such fondness in his eyes. Shun clenches his fists, avoids the warm gaze. He doesn’t think he can stand it right now, if he has to look into Yuuya’s eyes, to see the warmth there. “I’m truly sorry it has come to this, Typhon.”

Shun inhales, once, at the use of his old name. Calms his rapidly beating heart. “So am I, hunter.”

There is a flash of silver, the vibrations of tempered steel – a hunting knife hidden underneath Yuuya’s coat – and in five quick strides the man is standing in front of Shun, one hand gripping Shun’s arm, the other pointing the knife directly at his heart.

Shun tenses up, but doesn’t move or try to break free from Yuuya’s grip. He knows what will happen, if the knife pierces his heart right now. His mind and memory may belong to a supernatural creature with terrifying strength and power, but this body is still human. It can hurt, it can bleed, and it most certainly can be killed.

And even back then, when he was at his full power, he nearly died at the hands of a single human.

It’s a strange callback to their last battle, down to the exact same positions. Once again, Yuuya is aiming a sharp weapon at his heart. Once again, Yuuya has that anguished look on his face. Once again, the monster will be slain by the hunter.

And yet.

Yuuya pauses, long enough for Shun to escape from his grip if he so wishes. He’s quiet, everything is too quiet around them, as if the gods themselves are watching this very moment with bated breath, wanting to see what will happen next. Shun’s glances at his free hands, only held by a human’s firm grip, and at Yuuya’s neck, unguarded and exposed. He could, he could – Typhon _would_ – do it. His old self, vicious and inhuman, would’ve taken this opportunity to reach out and grab that neck, to twist it just enough for him to hear it snap.

Instead, he gives Yuuya a small, lopsided smile, his arms remaining in place. Opens his mouth to nudge the hunter, “Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for?”

Yuuya gnaws at the corner of his lips, considering something in his thoughts. Sighs and drops his weapon to the floor, releases his grip on Shun’s arm. He grins, raises a hand to pat Shun on the cheek. “Shun,” he begins, gentle and warm, “if I had troubles with killing you back then, when you were a dangerous creature determined to destroy mankind, what makes you think I can do it now?”

“What makes you think I’m still not trying to destroy mankind?” he argues back, frowning, because this isn’t supposed to happen. The hunter isn’t supposed to spare the monster, that’s not how the stories go.

Yuuya scoffs. “Please. You became a hunter, didn't you?” Raises a finger to flick Shun’s forehead, as if saying _of course you won’t hurt humans anymore, you're one too, aren’t you? You understand us now_. 

Shun remains silent, because how can he respond to that, when Yuuya speaks the truth? He does understand these humans now. Their pain, their burning anger and bitter sorrow. Their joy and laughter and the way they chase happiness, even in this monster-filled world. He thinks about his life from centuries ago, as Typhon, as the creature in a tower, cold and monstrous, as inhuman as it can be.

Inhuman, until a hunter came along and reached out for the monster’s hand, instead of killing it, like all stories go.

Humans are surprising creatures themselves, he muses. Perhaps there’s still much more he can learn from them. From _one_ human, in particular.

This isn’t the end of their story. It’s merely a new beginning.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Yuuya releases another sigh. “You do realise that I can’t stay here, right?”

Shun hesitates, but nods slowly. “People will come looking for you if you just disappear. I assume you haven’t told anyone about our trip?” Yuuya makes an affirmative sound.

“I don't want to let any other hunters know that you’re still alive. They all think Typhon is dead.” There is a beat, and Yuuya continues, his voice wavering. “I thought you were dead too, you know.”

And Shun wants. Wants to reach out and pull him close. Wants to trace Yuuya’s face with his fingers, wants to know the taste of his mouth, his skin against Shun’s. But he can't, because he doesn’t know if Yuuya feels the same way as he does – he finally understands the meaning of those _beat, beat, beats_ from Typhon’s monstrous heart, whenever the hunter graced it with his presence, his bright laughter, in the past. So he announces, “Those shadow-creatures.”

Yuuya stares at him with a shrewd look in his eyes. Shun doesn’t know what he’s thinking about, so he continues. “I can try to stop them from hurting more humans.” Yuuya blinks, clearly surprised at this declaration, but Shun isn’t done explaining. “But, you see, I don’t control them, Yuuya. I can order them to return to this area and remain here with me, and I can order them to stop attacking people, but there will always be some creatures that are too wild, too dangerous, even for me. They'll refuse to listen to my orders and they’ll attack the outside world. So I–”

Yuuya stops him dead in his speech when he pulls Shun close and kisses him, just a small press of his mouth to Shun’s, but it warms him all over. When they separate, faces red and heartbeats rapidly speeding up, there is a pleased grin on Yuuya’s face.

“Leave those creatures to us,” he assures Shun, whose lips are still tingling from the kiss. “Hunters aren't just there for decoration, you know.”

 

* * *

 

This is a secret, hidden from the only person for whom it matters.

Shun falls in love with the hunter, with Yuuya – but he doesn't understand, back then – when the man first extends a hand, a gesture of friendship, to him (to it) so long ago.

It knows the man who shows up at its tower – claiming to be lost – is a hunter, assigned the task of eliminating it. It’s aware that the hunter’s sweet words and kind smiles can only be fake, designed to make it lower its guard, to make it easier for the hunter to kill. Yet this hunter is a strange one.

(What it doesn’t know is that the hunter honestly wants to befriend it, believes that not all monsters are evil like others keep saying. So the hunter returns to the monster with a kind smile, every time, ignoring sharp hisses and malicious threats against his life, every time.)

“Why,” it growls, finally, one day. _Why do you keep coming back to me?_

The hunter grins, all bright smiles and good cheer. “Because I want to.” _Because I want to know you – not the one they fear and cower from, but the real you._

So the one they call _father of monsters_ harrumphs, glares at the hunter, but it no longer tries to chase him away.

And yet the man is still a hunter, still raises his weapon to it, still tries to stop it from destroying humankind, even so. But his eyes, the hunter’s eyes when he delivers what appears to be the final, killing blow to its heart – his eyes are sad.

In what appear to be its final breaths, Typhon wishes, with all the power it has left – with all its ruthless and weakening heart – to understand why the hunter seems so _sad_ at its demise. Shouldn’t he feel proud and victorious? Shouldn’t he be glad that he’s rid the world of a terrible creature?

(What it doesn’t understand, not yet, is that the hunter loves it too.)

This is the truth.

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time–

 

* * *

 

If you travel to the northernmost part of the Northern region, deep into the woods, amidst ancient trees reaching for the sky and dangerous shadow-creatures roaming nearby, you will find an old abandoned tower, standing tall and upright despite its age next to a mountain cliff.

There is a strange rumour surrounding the place. They say that a monster lurks there, half-human, half- serpent. They say that this monster is the reason why all the terrible shadow-creatures exist, and also the reason why they slunk back into the darkness, disappearing from human sight, not long ago.

Shun walks along the perimeter of the tower – he hesitates to call it home because it’s not, _not yet_ – the two-headed dog he found sleeping under a pile of old curtains just a week before hot on his heels. He considered shooing it away at first – shooing, not killing, even though he could do it with a flick of his hands. After all, he is the one they call _father_ , the one who created them in the first place. And yet he finds himself reluctant, unwilling to destroy his creations which haven’t harmed anyone or anything. The dog snuffles at his feet before breaking into a run towards the woods. It is... strangely cute, he thinks, with its lolling tongue and happy bark whenever it sees him approaching.

He’s interrupted from his musings when the dog – he really needs to name it soon, it’s tedious calling the creature ‘dog’ all the time, because it’s _not_ – growls at something hidden amongst the trees surrounding his tower. Shun tenses up, eyes alert, but it’s only a shadow-creature, tall and slender-limbed, almost human-like if not for the blankness where there should be a face. It nods at him, a gesture of respect, before slinking away back into the forest.

He breathes, relaxes. These creatures, his creations, they won’t harm him, now that his memories have returned and he knows his own power.

He looks up to the clear sky, to the warm and shining sun, the gentle breeze blowing against his skin. Somewhere, a shadow-creature howls in pain and anger. Somewhere, a hunter slices into a fiendish beast that has killed entire families with deadly precision. Somewhere, humans are living.

_Yuuya might visit today_ , he believes.

There is no monster. There is only him.


End file.
